sueño
by Cloudkun7
Summary: natsu se levanta en un bosque no recuerda absolutamente nada mas que su nombre ¿que pasara en su busqueda de su ser? historia basada en mi sueño
1. El despertar

Agh que dolor siento en la cabeza y en todo mi cuerpo ¿Qué me paso? Agggh no puedo recordar nada ¿Quién soy?... Natsu si Natsu Dragneel bueno eso lo recuerdo vagamente pero ¿dónde estoy? Al mirar alrededor veo que estoy rodeado por arboles asi que esto debería ser un bosque

Bien ¿ahora a donde? Si no se a donde voy solo me perderé más…a quien engaño más perdido no puedo estar ¿hm…es eso un río? Si sigo corriente abajo debería toparme con un pueblo o aldea en algún momento ahora solo debo levantarme

Uf que mareo pero ¿Qué es esto que siento en mi espalda? Vamos a ver… ¿una espada? Bueno no tengo tiempo para preguntarme el porque tengo una espada la técnica que se uso en ella debió ser moderada y el material es de calidad moderada también…¿Cómo es que se de estas cosas? Mejor seguiré el camino y luego investigaré sobre mi

Vaya por fin a lo lejos puedo ver una aldea después de ya 1 hora de caminar por este río que refleja todo encima de él… me pregunto ¿Cómo soy? No he tenido el tiempo de verme a mí mismo desde que desperté veamos, al acercarme al río me veo a mi mismo todo me parece "normal" pelo rosa rostro de adolescente pero aun con el dolor que siento no tengo un solo rasguño que raro un chaleco totalmente negro pantalones y botas

De pronto escuchó una rama crujir detrás de mi y con un reflejo me agache ligeramente y desenvaine mi espada con una postura que no aparentaba tener mucha defensa pero no tengo tiempo de moverme un lobo salta de donde se oyó aquel sonido me volví a agachar aun más por debajo del lobo que estaba en el aire tome el mango e la espada con ambas manos y la eleve atravesando al lobo, de nuevo, por reflejo

Puedo escuchar más ruido más adentro del bosque así que me dirijo hacia allá haber que esta pasando en unos minutos llegue al lugar y lo primero que veo son unos soldados con una mejor armadura que la mía…si es que a mi piel bajo mi chaleco abierto se le puede considerar armadura de la nada un lobo salto hacia mi de nuevo esquive girando hacia su dirección y lo corte inmovilizándolo

_Nada mal chico gracias por la ayuda_ el debe de ser el líder su equipo se ve de mejor calidad que el de los demás_ venía de paso y ese lobo me atacó no tenía intenciones de ayudar_ envaino mi espada y trato de seguir mi camino pero me interrumpieron_ vaya muchacho mas insolente bien anda sigue tu camino pero ten cuidado tenemos reportes de explosiones por estas áreas_ hizo una señal con la mano dando a entender a sus hombres alguna orden _no tengo nada que ver si eso insinua_ sin más seguiré mi camino a la aldea para tratar de investigar quien soy

* * *

bien bien antes que nada DISCULPENME pero he estado castigado y no he podido hacer nada aparte estaba estancado sin saber ni que hacer asi que psfpsf ahora acerca de esta historia quiero decirles que es un sueño que tengo (he tenido sueños asi desde tiempo muuuuuy atras) sustituire los nombres por los de personajes del anime (solo algunos) ahora sobre quien o quienes seran las parejas no tengo ni la menor idea y mas que nada no se siquiera si tendra fin ya que si muero en el sueño PUM es como si el personaje de la historia muriese bueno eso es todo espero y disfruten e este fic comenten si les gusto para saber si debo seguir anotando mi sueño o solo guardarlo para mi mismo ;)


	2. Llegada al pueblo

Después de que he caminado unos minutos por fin ya estoy en la entrada lo primero que se nota es un enorme mercado con gente caminando de un lado a otro comprando cosas de todo tipo unos comida otros ropa y otros con cosas que prefiero no saber ni que son me pregunto si tendré dinero bueno ahora con este aparato llamado "acceso" todo es más sencillo funciona como mochila puedo llevar aquí mi dinero y objetos sin necesidad de cargar su peso es fenomenal

Al abrir el menú holográfico seleccione "sistema de almacenamiento" o "inventario" como muchos le dicen tengo algunos créditos pero lo que me llama la atención es una pieza de datos que tenia dentro, estos hologramas reemplazaron el papel lo que permitió dejar de talar millones de árboles por unas cuantas hojas de papel

Junto a la pieza de datos había dos frascos de cristal con algo dentro prefiero no darle importancia ahora y ver la información que contiene había algunas cosas en los detalles pero me dirigí a ver el centro del holograma "muestras de fauna zona norte" con una X escrita cerca de ella y "muestras de flora zona norte" con la misma señal también, en la parte inferior de los datos decía una locación y un nombre centro de investigación sky-tech y Dra. Karina no tengo nada mejor que hacer esto parece ser la única pista que tengo sobre mí

Entre a una edificación que, según un señor, era el centro de investigación de sky-tech al ser una aldea no me sorprende que este "centro de investigación" sea pequeño pero no vengo a ver el edificio entre por la puerta delantera y mire alrededor, parecía ser un laboratorio de esos con maquinas y frascos con líquidos extraños

_Dra. Karina_ se me ha escapado susurrar este nombre justo cuando lo he hecho unos sonidos chirriantes empezó a sonar e instintivamente salté al aire cuando miré hacia el lugar donde estaba una silla de las que tienen ruedas es sus patas estaba justo en mi lugar si no me hubiese quitado estaría siendo aplastado por esa cosa

Ya en el suelo pude ver que había una mujer sentada en esa silla, tenía gafas pelo largo verde un poco oscurecido que vestía con la bata típica de doctores y científicos _¿Quién me busca?_ se limitó a decir aún cuando ella vio lo que paso ya que ella pareció responder al nombre de Dra. Karina y este es el lugar aclarado en la pieza de datos supuse que debía entregarle las muestras tal vez soy algún ayudante y me mando a recolectar estas cosas

_le he traído estás muestras_ saqué los frascos del inventario y se los entregue ya más de cerca se puede ver que debajo de sus gafas tiene algunas ojeras _ah sí claro tu eres ese mercenario ¿Natsu Dragneel verdad?_ al parecer conoce mi nombre pero me dijo mercenario entonces, no soy su ayudante por lo que dudo que me conozca

_¿mercenario eh? Disculpe por esta pregunta pero ¿sabe algo más acerca de mí?_ su rostro expresaba confusión asi que le explique el motivo de la pregunta _esto mm tengo amnesia no recuerdo nada más que mi nombre_ se levanto de su silla y se acerco para mirarme de cerca, a decir verdad es algo incomodo

_bueno todo lo que se de ti es que eres Natsu Dragneel eres un mercenario de 16 años de edad y fuiste entrenado por…un viejo amigo, Igneel_ al oir este nombre me vino a la mente la imagen de un hombre de pelo negro con un parche cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo viste de chaleco café parecido al mío y. al igual que yo, abierto sin nada abajo dejando descubierto el pecho y utiliza unos pantalones negros

_ya recuerdo…asi que a su entrenamiento se debe a que el combate con espada lo uso por reflejo_ aún no comprendía del todo la situación pero al menos tengo una pista que seguir de quién soy _bueno eso es todo lo que sé de ti nunca has sido alguien muy abierto con la gente las pocas veces que te vi apenas y si me dirigías la palabra y cuando lo hacías la gran mayoría de las veces eran sobre cosas que les pedía a ti y a Igneel como trabajo_

Se volvió a sentar en su silla y utilizó su acceso para darme algo de dinero _¿2500 créditos?} la verdad no tengo idea porque me da esto eso era lo acordado ¿recuerdas?... ups cierto amnesia discúlpame bueno eres un mercenario libre asi que tu paga no es tan grande como si te unieras a una organización o como muchos les llaman "gremios"_

A entonces supongo que lo de los frascos era una misión y esta es la paga, ya veo _bueno gracias por la lección acerca de los gremios doc_ bien ahora ¿cómo demonios encontraré a Igneel? Bah estoy en las mismas esta pista no fue realmente útil mejor me iré a preguntar, alguien debe conocerlo

_oye por cierto si buscas trabajo ve a la taberna ahí es donde puedes encontrar las misiones, suerte recuperando la memoria_ ya estando en la salida me lo dijo _gracias doc la necesitaré_ asi que en la taberna se aceptan trabajos por lo tanto ahí deberían haber más mercenarios que conozcan a Igneel o incluso el tabernero podría conocerle a todo esto ese Igneel ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? Sé que me entreno pero ¿cuál es nuestra relación?


	3. el combate con la madre insecto

Bueno supongo que algo de dinero no me vendría mal si pienso viajar dudo que encuentre muchas respuestas aquí y con este dinero no me alcanza para las cosas necesarias para viajar bueno entonces a la taberna supongo

Así que esta es la taberna bueno adentro supongo. Al entrar veo unas mesas con hombres bebiendo algunos lo hacen como si no hubiera un mañana, al fondo hay un gran panel holográfico con piezas de datos seguro son las misiones, al girar mi cabeza veo una barra con un hombre sirviendo tragos

disculpa ¿de casualidad me conoces? O ¿conoces a Igneel? son pocas las probabilidades de que nos conosca pero tal vez si mmm no tu cara no me suena lo siento chico pero he oído algunas cosas de Igneel pero no la gran cosa solo los típicos comentarios de nosotros los taberneros acerca de los que son mas "eficientes" con eso obviamente se refería a que Igneel era bueno haciendo encargos

ya veo bueno no saque mucha información podría decir que nada ya tenía el presentimiento que Igneel era un buen mercenario bueno a lo que vine supongo. Veamos ese panel

Uf no me esperaba que fuesen tantos mmmm bueno veamos qué me dice mi suerte y escogeré… ¡este! Veamos de que trata…"limpieza en la mina" aguarda yo no entrene para limpiar las guaridas de tipos locos…oh creo que me adelante a pensar eso solo debo exterminar unas cuantas arañas no se ve nada peligroso pero si pagan 3,500 créditos debe ser por algo

Bueno andando debo ir al oeste de este sitio donde hay una mina abandonada en la que unos niños se ponen a jugar entonces a salir de la ciudad de preferencia debería hacer esto ahora como anochezca y siga en el bosque se va a armar la grande con todo tipo de monstruos

Ya a punto de salir logro captar un chirrido familiar, instintivamente salto hacia un tubo que sobresalía en un muro –te encontré, oí que iras a un encargo ¿es eso cierto?- pregunto la Dra. Karina en su típica silla justo en el lugar en el que estaba parado hace unos segundos

-¿los rumores de un desconocido se esparcen así de rápido?- no creo que eso sea posible, fue solo hace unos minutos que tome el trabajo –no dudes de las habilidades femeninas- se burló –bueno, toma sé que hay muchas otras que son enormemente mejores pero es gratis así que no lo rechaces- me dio un paquete no muy grande y su rostro parecía pedirme que lo abriese así que lo hice y me tope con una pistola, antigua, pues se pueden ver cartuchos las armas de fuego actuales usan baterías de energía láser

-oh bueno lo aceptaría- se entristeció un poco cuando lo dije –pero dudo que sepa usarla, un arma que no sabes usar es un arma enemiga- no sé de donde salió esa frase pero a la doc pareció darle gracia –fuiste entrenado por Igneel, dudo mucho que exista un arma que no sepas usar- parecía muy segura de sus palabras

-pues entonces lo acepto, muchas gracias- tome el arma y los cartuchos correspondientes de esta, la pistola la puse en mi pantalón, con el cañón dentro espero y no se dispare así que la saco y coloco el seguro antes de devolverla a su sitio, tomo 3 cartuchos y los pongo en un bolsillo dentro de mi chaleco y los otros 2 cartuchos los almacene

-bueno la veré después…tome- le lancé una pieza de datos con mi información la cual fue identificada por el acceso de la doc –si necesita algo le haré un descuento- dije en señal de broma –más vale que seas hombre de palabra- se río –descuento, no es gratuito- le dije antes de seguir mi camino fuera de la aldea y despedirme con la mano sin ver atrás

-criaste un buen chico cariño… ¿así que ese es nuestro segundo hijo?- susurró para sí misma.

-15 minutos de caminata entre el pueblo y la mina al parecer no es una distancia tan alejada bueno… hora de trabajar- al observar la mina definitivamente está abandonada esta muy oscura es muy difícil ver lo que hay dentro

Me acercó a la entrada y me oculto tras unas rocas para ver desde más cerca y puedo ver un grupo de arañas de mi tamaño -1,2,3,4,5,6,7… 7 de ellas- desenvaino mi espada y saco la pistola con mi mano izquierda –veamos de que eres capaz, tienes 10 balas por cartucho veamos que tal disparas-

Me levantó y corro hacia ellas para dar el primer ataque rápidamente notan mi presencia y empiezan a lanzar proyectiles de telaraña que iba esquivando mientras corría hasta que me acerqué lo suficiente a una y patee su feo rostro elevándola lo suficiente para ver la parte con menor defensa de la criatura, la parte que generalmente está a milímetros del suelo y clave mi espada en ella –seis-

Saque rápidamente mi espada girando mi cuerpo completo y aproveche esto para apuntar mi arma a una araña a mi derecha y jalo el gatillo acabando con ella con ese único tiro –cinco-

Veo una araña a mi derecha lanzándose en una carga hacia mí amenazando con clavarme sus colmillos y otra un poco más apartada lanzando un proyectil de telaraña. Rápidamente me agacho haciendo que la araña de mi derecha siguiese con su vuelo, ahora en dirección a la telaraña coloco mi espada detrás de ella sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, el proyectil le impacto haciéndola retroceder empalándose en mi espada, en menos de 1 segundo apunto y disparo, de nuevo, 1 bala 1 muerte

-tres- desde mi espalda, una araña me atrapo en una red y me lanzó hacia el otro lado de la cueva donde las otras 2 esperaban ansiosas a que me pasara lo mismo que a su compañera, -espero que funcione- apunto disparo 2 veces acabando con ambas, me estrellé contra el muro de la mina pero al menos estoy vivo

-y tu ¡VEN AQUÍ! Jaló con fuerza la red y en unos momentos solo corte hacia el aire el tiempo que tardé en hacerlo ella había llegado a la zona del corte partiéndose en 2

-trabajo terminado- coloque mis armas en su lugar y estaba a punto de irme cuando

-¡ayudaaaaa! ¡Alguien ayudemeeee!- sonaba a una chica probablemente estaba siendo atacada por otro grupo de arañas, el trabajo aun estaba incompleto, volví a tomar mis armas y corrí adentrándome en la mina en dirección al grito

Al poco tiempo me tope con una enorme cámara, había unas piedras azules que iluminaban ligeramente, busqué con la vista por el suelo cuando vi una especie de capullo de araña pero cerca de la parte superior había una cabeza humana, una chica, probablemente la que gritó hace unos momentos pero un estruendo llamó mi atención, era una gigantesca pata, cada vez que inclinaba mi cuello esa pata se extendía más hasta que llegué a ver una araña casi del tamaño de la gran cámara

-¿con que te alimentas?- no sé por qué bromeo en un momento como este –creo que ahí entro yo- la voz de la chica del capullo sonó en mi espalda pero no podía darme el lujo de perder de vista al grandulón –nah creo que tu eres algo mas así como su bocadillo- no pude seguir con la broma porque esté gigante intento pisotearme –jaja ya veo quieres invertir los papeles pues ¡toma esto!- salté hasta su rostro e intenté cortarle pero fue como atacar una pared y está me respondió con un cabezazo

-ngh nada mal insecto ¿qué más puedes hacer?- corrí hacia ella teniendo el mismo plan esta vez dispare 3 veces tratando de darle lo más cerca posible a los ojos justo cuando volví a elevarme a su altura ella uso su pata para lanzarme al aire y golpear el techo de la cámara esto hizo que cayeran algunas rocas de buen tamaño sobre ella esto pareció hacerle más daño que mis intentos de destrozarle la cabeza

-¿así que no te gusta ser aplastada? Que irónico- dije esto ya en el suelo cuando observo mejor la habitación que está soportada por 6 columnas apuesto a que si caen el lugar se vendrá abajo

Me dirijo delante de una esperando que muerda el anzuelo… seis veces –ven aquí mamá insecto muéstrame que tienes- con su pata de nuevo trato golpearme yo salte esquivando a la derecha dirección del la siguiente columna

-olé venga torito- trato de embestir con la cabeza de nuevo salto hacia la derecha y se destruye la segunda columna pero mueve su brazo para perseguirme y logra darme alejándome hasta la cuarta columna

-vamos mamá vamos- seguía provocándola esta vez dio un cabezazo pero atacó también con dos patas lográndome dar con la derecha para mi suerte destruyo la tercera cuarta y quinta columna pero cuando me levanto a dirigirme a la última veo a la chica capullo _no la puedo dejar aquí_ pero si me tardo destruirá la última columna sin darnos tiempo de escapar cuando veo a mi mano izquierda _tengo 3 balas_ apunto a su rostro y disparo 2 veces haciéndola retroceder un poco

-¿vienes preciosa?- ¿a que se viene mi cambio de actitud cuando peleó? Bueno no importa ahora, encajo mi espada en la base del último pilar el cual se ve más desgastado que los otros la tomo con mi mano derecha ahora libre y corro con todo lo que tengo hasta la salida de la cámara

La araña vuelve en sí y pega un grito de furia por lo que le hice… dos veces –púdrete- apunto y disparo mi última bala a la espada la cual vibro y desestabilizó la columna tirándola como las demás –salúdame a tus hijas-

* * *

perdonen gente bueno si aun no le meto la posible pareja aun no habra muchas visitas asi que tampoco tan malo fue jeje pues veran mi compu se ha muerto ahora trabajaré en los fic en la noche los editare y subire en la noche si es posible de viernes, sabado o domingo


	4. sanación

Me aseguro que la chica este bien mientras recargo el arma –¿estás bien?- empiezo a desgarrar la telaraña que le envolvía –si no necesitaba tu ayuda- dijo arrogantemente, como puede decir eso sabiendo la situación en la que estaba y en especial cuando ella grito por ayuda

-si claro y yo soy el dios de Terra anda vámonos de aquí- termine de desenvolverla y le extendí la mano para que se levantara –no necesito tu ayuda déjame sola- seguía con esa actitud arrogante –bien, extermine a esa cosa el trabajo está terminado no tengo porque interesarme en ti, esto no es un encargo de rescate- guardo mi arma ya recargada y le doy la espalda a esta mujer malagradecida a quién no puedo ver bien en esta oscura cueva para empezar a volver al pueblo

-¡adiós!- madre mía y yo que le he hecho para que actúe así ¿será que tiene que tiene que ver algo conmigo? Volteo a verla cuando me pregunte esto, espero que no, igual si lo es no debe ser nada importante.

En mi camino hacia la salida podía escuchar gemidos de dolor, los mismos que cuando removía la parte inferior del cascarón de telaraña, ¿está lesionada?... no es mi problema, los gemidos se empezaban a alejar pero la culpa que tengo parece ganarme y me devuelvo al origen de los ruidos

-sube- me agacho y señalo mi espalda –n…no necesito tu ayuda vete…ngh- seguía arrastrándose a la salida, era tan lenta como un caracol –tch no te lo estoy preguntando- la tomo del brazo y me giro haciendo que su cuerpo se pusiera en mi espalda, sentí unos bultos cerca de mi cuello pero no es momento para pensar en este tipo de cosas

-…gracias- dijo en un susurro con intención de no dejarme oír –de nada- cuando respondí sus brazos que me rodeaban el cuello se retrajeron un poco –no olvides que tu boca esta a centímetros de mi oído no puedes esperar que no te escuché- podía ver una luz que empezaba a iluminar la cueva, ya estábamos cerca de la entrada –idiota- fue lo último que escuche por un largo trayecto hasta el pueblo

-bien llegamos… ¿te sientes mejor?- y se supone que no me interesaba –eso creo… bájame- me agache un poco hasta que sentí como el peso sobre mi se iba en reacción natural a esto me estire y se escuchó un crujido no muy discreto

-si cre… ngh- se empezaba a poner de pie pero luego se tiró al suelo –creo que es un no… bueno entonces ven- solo tuve una idea en ese momento y aún no sé porque le ayudo con traerla hasta aquí es suficiente para que mi culpa se esfume, sentí como un peso volvía a mi espalda al menos no fue tan difícil hacer que subiese como en la mina

-a… ¿adónde me llevas?- parecía un poco avergonzada por alguna razón –¿con un doctor a donde más?- creí que estaba nerviosa por no saber a donde la llevaba pero seguía igual después de responderle -¿por qué tan nerviosa?- un viaje silencioso podría ser una mejor opción pero esto solo salió de mi boca -¿t-t-tú por qué c-c-crees?- aún no entendía a que se refería -¿quieres ir al baño?- era una posibilidad pero la verdad hasta yo considero que lo que acabo de decir es una estupidez -¡p-porque todos nos ven como si fuéramos algo!- grito en mi oído –claro que somos algo, somos personas ¿no?- esta chica es cada vez más y más complicada

-¡me refiero a que nos ven como si fuésemos pareja!- ¿eso le preocupa en estos momentos? Venga que mujer tan dramática –yo no estaré mucho tiempo aquí, y aparte mi importa un bledo lo que la gente piense de mi ¿tu vives aquí?- tal vez tema que el rumor corra y no quiere tener mala fama –no- me detuve de la impresión por la gran… inteligencia de esta chica –entonces ¿por qué demonios te importa lo que digan?- una doctora en una silla con rueditas que trata de atropellarme cada vez que me ve y una actriz ¿por qué me rodean los locos?

Por fin llegamos al laboratorio y puse la mano en la puerta pero antes de entrar –agárrate fuerte- le dije empujando la puerta -¿por qué?- esto le tomará por sorpresa seguro –Dra. Karina- separé un poco mis piernas hasta que escuche el sonido viniendo desde la izquierda, inmediatamente salto hacia la derecha –por ella- sentí como se aferraba en el último instante

-disculpe doc ¿cree que pueda ayudarla?- la siento en una mesa cerca –pues mi especialidad no son las cosas vivas pero…- empezó a examinarla y en unos 3 segundos aproximadamente descubrió su herida-no es nada que no sepa hacer so- no la deje terminar ya está aquí ya no me importa lo que haga –entendido déjela partir cuando este curada- me preparaba para irme cuando la doc me tomo del brazo para detenerme -¿por qué no vuelves en 15 minutos por ella? Te garantizo que estará en perfectas condiciones para entonces -parece que no entiende el hecho de que NO ME IMPORTA lo único que me preocupa es saber de mi y de Igneel-

Supongo que la forma en que lo dije se oyó mal pero es la verdad –mmm bien entonces vuelve en 15 minutos y te contare todo lo que pueda ¿te parece la idea?- ¿Cuál es su problema? Ya hice bastante con traerla hasta ella, no es mi responsabilidad ¿Dónde están sus padres? Bueno primero lo primero una nueva espada de preferencia de mejor calidad bah pero antes debo cobrar y aún comprar las cosas para el viaje tch espero que alcance será mejor que empiece a hacer las compras mañana a primera hora me voy

Ya en la puerta resuena lo que dijo la doctora -… ¿15 minutos cierto?- que bajo he caído-así es- respondió alegremente -…vale iré a comprar unas cosas la veo aquí luego- ya casi por salir del edificio ella respondió –y a ella también no lo olvides- es lo que más quiero olvidar en este momento, sin responderle salgo en camino a cobrar y comprar las cosas para el viaje

**LUCY POV**

Ya era hora de que se fuese ese patán ¿quién se cree que es? Es simplemente increíble –y bien ¿cómo te paso?- esa pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos –b-bueno esa araña gigante me descuide y…me mordió en ambas piernas espero que no sea algún daño irreparable- reí sarcásticamente pero esta broma me hizo pensar en ello, ¿y si esto era irreparable?

-con "esa araña" ¿te refieres a la grande?- acertó –sí, dolió mucho pero con mi fuerza ¡el dolor paso en cuestión de segundos!- eso sí que me hace gracia, al parecer me hago más fuerte a pesar de ser salvada por idiotas como "él"

-jajaja niña niña ya sabía desde un principio lo que pasaba, es el veneno y perderá por completo su efecto en 15 minutos más o menos- ¿qué? ¿Veneno? -¿y qué clase de veneno es?- aun no entiendo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra

-un sedante, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué tal peleo Natsu?- eso tiene sentido, ¿cómo pude dejar que me envenenaran? –estuvo…mucho mejor que yo, encontró su debilidad tch por accidente claro pero eso no importa, la encontró y la exploto con el ambiente, mi "padre" le habría dado puntos por eso- use algo de énfasis para dejarle claro que no le quiero ver ni en retrato

-jeje digno de su maestro, incluso con mucho menos de la mitad de su habilidad por su problema pudo derrotar ese monstruo, e incluso salvo a la princesa- ¿cómo que ni la mitad? Entonces el…

-c-cambiando de tema, ¿por qué le pidió que volviera por mí?- no quiero ni pensar por cuanto me supera –jeje algún día entenderás, solo espéralo ¿vale? Por cierto ¿no eres de por aquí verdad?- que preguntas tan al azar hace o ¿será que tiene un motivo?

-no, estoy empezando un viaje- no tengo idea de porque le cuento mis planes, pero siento como si ella me comprendiera -¿puedo preguntar el motivo? -¿Qué quiere lograr con esto? –Quiero hacerme más fuerte- tengo un motivo más profundo pero prefiero dejarlo para mí misma

-perfecto, apuesto a que Natsu viajará mucho por un tiempo y créeme, se hará más y más fuerte podrías crecer junto a él- ¿¡aún más fuerte!? -¿por qué debería hacerlo?- no me agrada solo de verlo ¿ahora acompañarlo? No gracias

-no creo que puedas hacerte muy fuerte sola, y él necesitara algo de compañía cuando… bueno en un momento la necesitará- ¿es su madre o algo por el estilo? Sabe mucho de él –no necesito ayuda me las puedo arreglar sola- lo último que necesito es ir con un engreído

-así como te las arreglaste de esa araña ¿cierto? Ja, y eso no es nada, no has visto como es el exterior no te vendría mal un héroe a tu lado- ¿el exterior? ¿Ya ha viajado antes? -¿un héroe? El solo es un engreído que me salvo, pero como usted se habrá dado cuenta yo a él no le importo me podría dejar en medio de la nada a morir sin sentir culpa- solo de recordar esa actitud suya ¡ush!

-si es así, ¿por qué estás aquí y no en una tumba dentro de esa mina?- habría escapado sin su ayuda… no seguro estaría muerta -…- me ha dejado sin palabras –anda descansa no tarda en regresar, quedan 3 minutos- miró el reloj para comprobar lo que dijo -…vale-

* * *

vaaaale me tarde pero aquí esta, desde el siguiente cap empieza mas o menos la historia central comenten si les va gustando

por cierto una aclaración, probablemente NatsuxLucy no será el resultado final solo es una predicción podría o no cambiar conforme avance


	5. pelea en el bosque

Da Bien ya tengo todo lo necesario para mi viaje el dinero me quedo justo apenas y si me han sobrado unos cuantos jewels, y voy a tiempo para ver a la doc

-ya volví- y de nuevo ahí viene, salto y reboto con la pared -¿puede parar su intento por arrollarme con esa cosa?- no se veía arrepentida por lo que hace cada vez que le hablo, me pregunto si hará lo mismo con todos los demás

-oh Natsu llegaste bien tal como lo prometí aquí esta 100% saludable -una chica rubia con ojos marrones, vestía una ropa algo reveladora, no digo que yo no lo haga pero es distinto, yo no tengo que cubrir ella es mujer pero no es mi asunto

-la promesa que me importa, la información –así que ella es la engreída de la mina bueno al punto importante –bien, tu eres Natsu Dragneel, 16 años, entrenado por…un viejo amigo, Igneel, tuvo 2 aprendices hace meses que no lo veo pero ustedes frecuentaban por estás áreas aunque él dijo que tenía asuntos que atender –vaya no es mucho pero…alguien más entrenaba conmigo eso es algo que no sabía

-bien, gracias por la información, pronto se hará de noche me iré a un hotel y me iré a algún otro lugar a buscar más información muchas gracias por su ayuda –hice una pequeña reverencia y salí en busca del hotel de la aldea

**LUCY POV**

Paso completamente de mí, lo sabía ni siquiera le importo solo vino por…espera ¿de qué demonios hablaron? –Doctora –apenas le iba a preguntar cuando me hizo una señal hacia él –anda tu tampoco tienes donde quedarte tal vez compartan habitación, ah el amor que envidia me das –dijo en tono burlón

-no hay y no habrá ese tipo de relación entre nosotros…aunque es cierto que no tengo donde quedarme pero a como es él, ni de chiste me ayudará –ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde me quedaré? No pensé en eso cuando partí de casa oh no –solo dile que le quieres acompañar temporalmente en su viaje e insístele hasta que acepte, luego le pides si te ayuda con una habitación y no será muy difícil hacer que acepte a eso una vez que esté de acuerdo con tenerte de acompañante –no creo que ceda así de fácil

-antes de eso ¿es usted su madre? Sabe mucho de él –al menos me gustaría saber que tiene que ver ella con Natsu -¿yo? No, bueno algo así, ya descubrirán esto en otro momento y de nuevo te pido que cuando pase, intentes apoyarle ¿me lo prometes? -¿por qué me tiene tanta confianza?

-v-vale se lo prometo, debo irme sino le perderé –salgo corriendo a buscarle, en serio viajaré con él, debo estar loca aunque… -oye espera –ya le vi -¿Qué haces? –un hola sería un buen inicio, que anti-social es este tipo –l-la doctora dijo que viajarías un montón –dijo que sí se negaba debía insistirle

-supongo –vaya que es de pocas palabras –me preguntaba si ¿me dejarías acompañarte? –no puedo creer que le estoy pidiendo que me acompañe -¿por qué debería? –me lo veía venir –p-porque emmm allá afuera es muy peligroso como para que viajes tu solo –lo primero que se me ocurre –ah ya veo, así que quieres que sea tu guardaespaldas –muy tonto no es –bien, llegaremos al siguiente pueblo y ahí cada quien a su camino

-no querría más, eso es suficiente me llamo Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia –no fue tan difícil –bien Heartfilia dime Dragneel, nos vemos a primera hora mañana en la entrada del pueblo si no estás no dudes que me iré sin ti –ahora lo otro… -y me preguntaba esto emm ¿me puedes conseguir una habitación? No tengo dinero para el hotel –sin darme cuenta mientras caminábamos ya estábamos frente al hotel

-espera dejame ver si entendí tú estás viajando ¿cierto? –Solo asentí a su pregunta -¿y no tienes ni un centavo? –ahora que lo dice fue muy tonto de mi parte no traer dinero pero lo hecho, hecho está -¿me ayudarás o no? –no necesito que me lo recalquen en la cara –no tengo dinero -¿no tiene?

-ja entonces tú estás igual que yo –al decir esto soltó una risa sarcástica –no me compares contigo, mira –saco algunos billetes de su pantalón y prácticamente me lo restregó en la cara –yo sí guarde algo para una habitación –este tipo tiene un don para cabrearme

Lo seguí hasta adentro en la recepción, había una criada atendiendo –una habitación por favor –ella se veía misteriosamente nerviosa ante la presencia de Natsu y apostaría a que ni siquiera a notado mi presencia

-s-si, tome su llave señor Dragneel –le entrego una llave reluciente –gracias…espera ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? -¿Qué todo el mundo le conoce? –o-oh ya veo…bueno es normal que no me recuerde por mi posición –y se sigue poniendo raro –por favor responde ¿de qué me conoces?

Vaya que quiere interrogarla solo por no recordarla, seguro y se la quiere ligar tch –disculpe debo empacar mis cosas –él no lo habrá percatado pero esa chica está llorando -…vale, anda sígueme –parecía hablarme a mí, me señale a mi misma a lo que él asintió

-¿para qué? –y ahora le intereso, el pobre necesita algo de consuelo por su fallo con esa chica –dijiste que necesitabas donde quedarte si no vendrás pues disfruta la cómoda calle para dormir –te refieres a ¿dormir juntos? O sea ¿en la misma habitación? –¿qué pretende este idiota? –como dije, si no te parece, pues búscate un buen lugar antes que un vagabundo te gane las partes sin baches

-bien iré contigo –lo seguí hasta…nuestra habitación –duerme conmigo en la capa en el suelo en el sofá no me importa, ahora si no te molesta voy a dormir –se quito su única ropa que le cubría la parte superior, no tiene mala forma…¿pero qué digo? –oye espera –parece que esta sordo inmediatamente se recostó y parecía no tener signos vitales

-…al menos me dejo espacio será mejor que lo tome antes de que se extienda –y así termino el día

**NATSU POV**

Aaah que bien dormí ahora… ¿eh? –al intentar levantarme algo me sujetaba –debo conseguirle un oso de felpa –me la quito con cuidado de encima y voy a ducharme

Bien bien que buenas duchas tienen que mal que no tengo para propina…ella, necesito que me responda es la mejor pista que tengo hasta ahora

Al entrar en el área de la recepción la vi luchando contra sus maletas que se habían amontonado en una pila y estaban a punto de derrumbarse –hey tú –perdió su concentración y empezaron a caer sobre ella, instintivamente corrí y me coloqué como escudo humano

-¿estás bien? –estábamos algo cerca el uno del otro –s-si çno hay duda que eres túç –me aparto un poco –ahora me debes una, me la podrías pagar respondiendo mi pregunta ¿de qué me conoces?

Empezó a recoger sus maletas –p-p-pues y-yo –escuche como alguien venía bajando las escaleras -¿ligando tan temprano? –y la última persona que quiero ver aparece – no es eso, igual no es tu asunto –la criada me estiró el hombro para que me le acercara –_me voy, te responderé la próxima vez que te vea, voy a la ciudad de Nosk cruzando el mar mi nombre es Sakura Fleur _

Me susurro esto al oído y se fue _que rara…pues a Nosk_ –bien seguimos nosotros anda apresúrate –si es posible quiero estarle pisando los talones a Fleur –¿piensas viajar semi-desnudo? -…olvide ponerme el chaleco –puede ser –prefiero hacerlo a tener que comerme el orgullo frente a ella

-ten toma –arrojo algo hacia mí, al tomarlo noto que es mi ropa –gracias, anda vámonos –mientras camino me pongo el chaleco –idiota –se ríe detrás de mí –calla, sin mí habrías dormido en la calle –solo hizo una mueca infantil y seguimos hasta la salida de la aldea

Que bello amanecer se ve desde aquí pero no hay tiempo que perder con eso –hay un pequeño pueblo más adelante, no deberíamos tardar más de unas cuantas horas pero si sigo directo caerá la noche, habré comprado lo necesario para acampar pero no quiero a menos que sea necesario –llegaré a Nosk en un par de días…bueno aún no sé muy bien donde queda ya compraré un mapa

-¿sigo? Creo que quisiste decir "seguimos" – ¿que se cree que debe acompañarme como un perro acompaña siempre a su amo? –nos separamos en ese pueblo, yo tengo mis cosas que hacer –solo unas horas y me libro de ella, por fin una buena noticia

Escuchó de nuevo ese rechinido de ruedas acercándose, empujo a Lucy y doy un salto hacia atrás -¿nunca cambiará cierto? –le digo en tono de burla –así que ya te vas del pueblo…suerte en tu búsqueda pero recuerda que no siempre al final del sendero hay luz –desde que la conocí tengo ese presentimiento que ella era más que una "cliente frecuente" pero aún no entiendo que es sino eso

-volveré a visitarla doc –me despido con la mano al aire y camino en dirección al siguiente pueblo, veo que mi acompañante no deseada me sigue un par de pasos detrás _–¿así que ese es nuestro "otro hijo" eh? –_

***2 horas después***

-¿qué tanto falta? –se quejo mi rubia acompañante –no mucho anda mira ya debemos estar cerca de la salida de este bosque…¿Qué es eso? –a unos cuantos metros había una enorme pila de piedras que se veían algo raras como si no fuesen piedras

-tal vez sea tenga una piedra preciosa dentro –las mujeres solo piensan en eso –veamos -me acerco a ella pero de la observación no saco nada, puse mi mano encima de ella, y un cristal que no se veía a simple vista comenzó a emitir un brillo verde cuando lo noté se escucharon unos aullidos

-creo que no debías hacer eso –detrás de ella salió un grupo de lobos, eran 4 saqué mi espada que era un poco más negra que la anterior –¡detrás de ti! –le grité advirtiéndole de los lobos –c-creo que esa es mi frase –dijo esto señalando hacia mí espalda

Giró mi cabeza y me encuentro detrás de mí un gran hombre hecho de piedra -¡¿golem?! –perfecto, esta cosa sí que es dura –tu encárgate de los lobos princesa, yo me haré cargo de él –ni mi espada ni mis balas podrán pasar su armadura de roca solida, tengo que encontrar otra forma –no me vuelvas a decir así, por otro lado, esa cosa es toda tuya –sacó un par de dagas de vete tú a saber dónde y se preparo para enfrentar a sus 4 enemigos

-bien piedrita espero sepas pelear – lanzo una carga con todo el filo de mi espada pero no le afecto en absoluto – demonios –golpeo mi estomago y me lanzo a un par de metros de él –tch resistes pero tus puños son de algodón –me pongo de pie y me preparo para intentar alguna otra cosa, siento el sabor a sangre en mi boca pero no es momento de parecer débil ante el enemigo

-aquí voy, ¡toma! –ahora un ataque aéreo a la cabeza…el mismo resultado, tomo mi espada y me arrojo con ella a un árbol, en el aire pude ver como los lobos le daban problemas a ella, no me sorprende estos trabajan como equipo no como los otros que me atacaban de uno en uno

Agh ya sentí el golpe, con el árbol, ya en el suelo hago un desenfunde rápido y tiro hacia uno, en la cabeza, yo me daría un 10 jaja –¿muy difícil señorita? –eso le facilitara las cosas un poco –gracias pero primero encárgate de nuestro amiguito –seguía esquivando a los lobos y tratando de contraatacar –si tan fácil ¿por qué no lo intentas tú? –seguía pensando en una forma de derrotarle

-no gracias dijiste que tú te encargarías –que valiente resultó _recuerda, busca el punto débil y explotalo_ ¿Qué fue eso?... sea lo que sea es cierto pero ¿cuál es el punto débil de esta cosa? De repente el cristal en el centro de su pecho comenzó a brillar un poco más y del suelo salieron unas rocas afiladas que se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia mí

-ahí está – use el árbol a mi ventaja y me puse detrás de él -¡mi turno! Dispare hacia el cristal y lance una carga directa hacia este después de acertar este empezó a agrietarse y romperse en pedazos –too easy –apunte atrás mía y le dispare a 2 lobos –anda tu contra uno solo no debería ser difícil

-¿oye que pasa con el resto de esas rocas? –Señalo por un segundo a la pila de piedras cuando se dio cuenta que el lobo le atacaba y volvió a esquivarlo –concéntrate en la batalla…¿Qué? –gire atrás de nuevo para ver un nuevo golem de 7 veces el tamaño del anterior -¿por qué siempre tengo que pelear con la versión grande de un monstruo? –debe ser igual de fácil que el otro, solo debo darle a su cristal

Iba a lanzarme con un golpe pero su nuevo tamaño le dio una nueva velocidad más lenta así que salte y empecé a correr por su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro -¡toma esto! –salte y usé un ataque aéreo con el cristal -¿qué? –seguía intacto después de esto ya no tenía como esquivar asi que fui victima de un golpe que me lanzo hasta un enorme árbol que debía ser tan duro como una montaña

Pero no le basto con eso, empieza a golpearme una y otra vez, -ngh agh –no parará hasta que el árbol o yo nos rompamos y algo me dice que no será lo primero

-¡Dragneel! –escuché gritando mi nombre aterrada por la escena que estaba viendo espero que si ve esto signifique que acabo con el perrito, por fin este se detuvo pero no para dejarme en paz, me tomo con su mano y me arrojó al suelo para seguir mi tortura esta vez pisoteándome sin cesar

-co-rre –hu-ye de a-quí –tengo que hablar mientras esta monstruosidad levanta el pie para volver a aplastarme con más fuerza –no…ya…es suficiente…¿¡no me escuchaste?! ¡PARA! –justo como ella pidió paro mi tortura y solo me arrojo un poco lejos como si fuese basura –agh –no podía respirar bien pero al menos estoy vivo…¿Qué? Ahora le hace lo mismo a ella –d-de-detente m-maldición maldición no puedo morir aquí ¡DAME FUERZA! –mi voz sonaba cortada pero un recuerdo me vino repentinamente

_-bien esto es algo básico observen primero, relájense y luego…puf…¡expulsen su energía! De esta forma su fuerza, velocidad, agilidad, todo se verá incrementado_ –el es Trevor…bien solo debo…relajarme…ahora…¡expulsarlo! W-w-wow siento algo que me recorre todo el cuerpo

-aaaaaaah segundo round piedrita –me siento bien como si nada hubiese pasado, de repente este dejo a Lucy en el suelo y trato de pisarme, justo cuando me iba a impactar lo detuve con una mano –no no no –mientras le negaba con el dedo de mi mano libre -¡así! -lancé el pie hacia arriba desequilibrándolo aproveché para saltar y elevarme un poco más arriba del cristal -¡esto es un pisotón! –patee el cristal y este se rompió, mientras el gran golem le imitó –tu pierdes –puse el pulgar hacia abajo cual emperador romano

-¿e-e-estás bien? –estaba muy cansado no aguantaba usar más está técnica "básica" –s-sí ahora sí – esos fueron todos, meresco un descanso –me alegro… -sentí como me desplomaba al suelo inconsiente

* * *

pues sí, primero hago un cap corto y ahora uno largo :P recuerden si les gusta comentar no cuesta nada


	6. Palma Soleada

-despierta despierta vamos no me hagas esto!- escuchaba una voz pero mi dolor de cabeza hacía que sonara como si se tratase de un susurro -por qué? dime, por qué lo hiciste? yo debí haber sido la herida no tú, por qué me salvaste? -sentía gotas cayendo en mi rostro -yo...yo... te puedo preguntar...lo mismo je, agh, me duele al reír -por fin pude decir algo, pero el dolor no cesaba -solo al reír? -dijo una voz irónica -me duele todo de todas formas jeje pero, estás bien...a fin de cuentas...eso es lo importante

-pero tú no lo estás, no puedo creer que puedas ser tan idiota -parecía estar más tranquila -anda yo? si fuiste tú la metida, ese golem estaba a poco de caer pero te metiste jeje -dije en tono de broma -oh si era obvio que estaba a un toque, dime puedes pararte -a decir verdad no quería ni pensar en moverme -mejor sigue tú, el pueblo está cerca yo estaré bien -de aquí no me moveré en horas -habrá que acampar otro poco -supongo que no le agradó la idea -llegarías mucho antes si me dejas aquí -ahora estaba peleando por no caer dormido del agotamiento pero fingía que todo estaba bien -lo importante es que tú estés bien -dejavú -oh venga no me robes mis frases de héroe -bueno no llegaré a nada, dejaré que haga lo que quiera yo descansaré un par de horas no pienso pasar otra noche fuera -disculpe "señor héroe" -dijo sarcásticamente -no hay problema princesa -le respondí la broma pero ella solo se volteó rápidamente sin responder -bueno dormiré un poco, despiértame en dos horas vale? -ella solo asintió

**LUCY PO****V **

ese idiota... por qué se arriesgo tanto por mí? por un momento...el Natsu que yo había conocido parecía haber cambiado, de un ser de pocas palabras e indiferente a un hombre que...arriesgo su vida por mí yo solo le estoy acompañando él no gana nada cuidándome pero aún así... -gracias Natsu -voltee y lo dije pero el ya estaba dormido -dos horas son muy poco, descansa cuatro, no te creas súper poderoso -aún diciendo esto, te lo agradezco... será él?

**FLASHBACK**

-algún día encontrarás a un hombre Lucy, quien te protegerá con su vida, quien te haga sentir bien, quien te anime en los momentos más tristes de tú vida -tu actúas positiva con ese tema pero mi papá le cortará el cuello a quién sea que se acerque a mí -así es como ves a papá? -pregunté inocentemente -así es, tu papá es un buen hombre

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-mamá... -sin notarlo había empezado a llorar -volveré pronto lo prometo -aprete mi puño y vi hacia donde estaba mi acompañante dormido -pero...tú que es lo que buscas? olvidarlo todo...no puedo ni imaginar lo triste que es pero de alguna forma lo estás enfrentando...estoy segura que eres muy fuerte

**-**oye despierta ya paso tu hora de dormir, podrás descansar más cuando lleguemos -ya pasaron cuatro horas desde que quedo dormido, no veo posible como alguien pueda recuperarse de esas heridas con tan solo descansar un momento pero él se veía casi en perfectas condiciones -mmmm 5 minutos más -no eres en realidad el señor frío que quieres aparentar eh? vaya respuesta más infantil -no tienes vergüenza anda vamos -si si claro -se puso de pie y estiró los músculos mientras bostezaba -oye el sol está raro...creí haberte dicho dos horas no cuatro -pero como lo supo? -espera pudiste saber la hora exacta con tan solo ver el cielo? -es siquiera eso posible? -no exacta, pero el punto es que me diste tiempo de más -y el es un mercenario? como yo? no... hay un enorme espacio entre el y yo... -creí que dirías algo como "oh gracias por darme tiempo para reponerme eres tan considerada" o algo así

-enserio me crees capaz de caer tan bajo? -bueno tal vez exagere pero si debería agradecerme -y por qué tan apurado? -siquiera sabe a donde va? -por qué cuanto antes lleguemos antes nos separaremos y yo podre investigar más sobre Igneel, anda apresurate -guardo todo rápidamente y se adelantó unos pocos metros -claro...esto solo era temporal...

**NATSU POV**

por fin, un pueblo y no cualquiera al parecer es un pueblo costero llamado palma soleada, hay una gran cantidad de barcos zarpando cada cierto tiempo al parecer, todos a otro continente -por cierto Lucy, a donde te diriges? -a lo mejor nos reunamos en algún otro momento...después que encuentre a Igneel -hacia el otro continente, Gallia -cruzara el mar ya veo -bueno aquí nos despedimos -le extendí mi mano ofreciendo un apretón -vaya que desde que te conocí has cambiado un poco no? la verdad me gustaría que nos despidiésemos en el puerto -bueno, será como un favor de despedida -vale, seguro tienes cosas que comprar así que dame para comprar tu boleto, para que no pierdas tiempo los barcos deben estar por zarpar -bueno, según los horarios un barco se iría en 5 minutos y otro más saldría en 20

-toma, que sea para el siguiente no quiero apresurarme y comprar mal las cosas aunque tampoco serán muchas, gracias -me dio el dinero suficiente y se fue -pues creo que los boletos los venden en la taberna, la esperare en el puerto y después recomenzaré la investigación del paradero de Igneel

-quiero comprar 1 boleto a gallia por favor -entregué el dinero y a cambio me dieron lo que pedí, -gracias -cuando iba de salida un hombre con su cara cubierta por la túnica que vestía, al lado de su asiento estaba una hoz, el hombre me hizo una seña de que me acercará, aún queda tiempo así que veré que es lo que quiere -qué? -pregunté directamente -si, tú debes de ser uno de ellos, de los que Igneel entrenaba, me equivoco? -ante su pregunta quede inmóvil pensé que tardaría semanas en encontrar la más mínima pista y justo ahora me aparece en la cara -sabes algo sobre Igneel?

-algo sé, el entrenaba a unos niños, pero tú te distinguías ese cabello rosa no es algo que se vea todos los días dime tu eres...? -no soy el único? me pregunto si los otros también habrán perdido la memoria tal como lo hice yo -soy Natsu, Natsu Dragneel -me senté en la silla vacía de la mesa para hablar más cómodamente -ya veo, y donde está él? -hizo una sonrisa amarga parecía tener algo en mente -no tengo idea...verás perdí la memoria y ahora lo único que tengo son vagos recuerdos sobre Igneel y me gustaría saber cuándo y dónde fue la última vez que lo viste? -por lo que ha dicho dudo que eso fue hace poco pero cualquier cosa me sirve en estos momentos -eso fue hace meses...huy se me ha hecho tarde el barco sale en poco tiempo, mira en gallia hay un gremio, trabajo ahí podrías ir y hablar conmigo o incluso alguien más podría saber algo -perfecto, entre más mejor -y cuál es ese gremio? -a fin de cuentas supongo que el viaje con Lucy no termina en este pueblo -el gremio es...

**LUCY POV**

bien ya termine tampoco eran tantas cosas, después de llegar al puerto no es un viaje muy largo a casa... supongo que es hora de que me vaya despidiendo de Natsu, esto iba a llegar tarde o temprano no entiendo por qué me sorprende... -oye Lucy aquí están los boletos -estoy demasiada metida en mis pensamientos que ni me di cuenta -oh si gracias... espera "los"? -creo que necesita descansar aún más que se le va la cabeza -si, supongo que nos separaremos un poco después de lo que pensé, tengo que ir a gallia en la taberna un hombre me dio una buena pista sobre Igneel -que bueno! -me alegro mucho por él, tanto se ha preocupado y ahora tiene esperanza de encontrarlo pronto -anda que se nos hace tarde vamos! -me tomo de la mano y empezó a correr hacia el barco

* * *

ok ok lo sé lo sé he estado ausente un tiempesito pero pues ha habido uno que otro problema pero creo que ya puedo volver a continuar con esta historia y también dar un aviso, puede que algunos notaran que eliminé el fic de kiritoxliz fue porque decidí recomenzarlo con un kiritoxasuna MÁS un OC (Original Character) x liz ya les daré mas detalles ;)


	7. Casa Heartfilia

-asi que este es tu hogar? -no es una mansión pero pequeña no es, -esta es mi casa -respondió seriamente -bien, ahora si el destino no tiene otra mala broma esta es nuestra despedida "señorita Heartfilia" -dije en tono sarcástico -oh no, después de lo que paso en el puerto deberías quedarte a descansar un poco anda no te dejaré ir hasta que al menos hayas comido -bueno si, esos tipos me cansaron un poco

**FLASHBACK**

-bien bien aquí termina el viaje marítimo mi casa está al este de aquí -dijo Lucy sacando un mapa de la región -yo también voy al este, pero un poco mas alejado te dejaré en tu casa de paso -dije con las coordenadas que me dijo aquel tipo sobre el gremio en mente -bien andand... -de repente, Lucy choco con un hombre alto con algunos otros hombres siguiéndole -...oye señorita -se acerco a ella -¿acaso quieres morir? nadie me toca y sale vivo para contarlo -vi como el hombre sacaba una daga rápidamente rápidamente le golpee en el rostro haciendole retroceder -hey tranquilo, tu blanco esta aquí, ahora dime ¿crees poder contra mi? je -logre atraer su atención para que dejase a Lucy en paz -si tanto quieres morir déjanos ayudarte -hizo un chasquido a lo que sus subordinados sacaron sus dagas -¿5 contra 1 eh? eso no parece justo...necesitaras 100 hombres más jeje -desenvaine mi espada y me puse en guardia -Natsu tú... -se veía como si ella estuviese apunto de entrar a la pelea -relajate serán mis muñecos de práctica tú solo observa -respire profundo y relaje mi cuerpo -...aaaaaaaaaah- expulsión de poder...la ultima vez que use esto en contra de aquel golem termine inconsciente, espero soportarlo ahora

-suficiente charla, ¡ataquen!- sus 4 subordinados se lanzaron contra mi -je ¡fiesta!- me lance rápidamente contra el que estaba más alejado y lo golpee en su pecho con el mango de la espada -jo venga que lentos- siento a dos hombres que vienen desde mi espalda -maldito chico toma esto- su daga se dirigia a mi cuello gire todo mi cuerpo tomando de la camisa al que atentaba contra mi cuello y lo lance al otro -seré un chico pero soy mejor que ustedes jajaja- clave mi espada en el suelo y choque mis manos como si sacara la basura -¡no te confíes!- a mi izquierda, el último de sus subordinados lanzó su daga hacia mi -huy un ataque sorpresa- me aparto y cojo la daga en el aire -¿esto es tuyo?- mire la daga y la arroje a pocos milimetros del rostro del líder -¿y bien?- desencaje mi espada del suelo y la envaine -p-p-perdone que lo haya molestado, con su permiso- el tipo salió corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana -¿y tu que mirás? ¿no irás con tu "lider"?- hice un acento sarcástico -t-tú no eres humano eres un demonio- me señalo con miedo y se cayó al suelo -...jeje tal vez tengas razón ahora ¿te irás o quieres que te lleve al infierno?- en respuesta el solo se levanto y corrió hacia donde su jefe -tch-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-por cierto...Natsu- se le veía un poco temerosa -dime esa técnica tuya...¿porque actúas distinto al usarla?- se veía preocupada por mí pero a decir verdad no creo que sea culpa de esa técnica -no no tranquila, no sé la verdad es como si fuese un reflejo tener esa actitud en las peleas aún sin incrementar mi fuerza -supongo que será un viejo habito pero al tratar de recordar me da jaqueca -...ya veo entonces...papá...- ¿eh? supongo que extraña a su familia lo que me recuerda, ya debería ir hacia aquel gremio -bueno supongo que tienes asuntos familiares es hora de que me vaya- al dar la vuelta sentí como me agarro desde la chaqueta y me arrastraba hacia su casa -no he olvidado lo que dije anda entra y descansa- ¿me está invitando o me está obligando? vaya mujer

-e-estoy en casa- gritó aún teniendo ese tono preocupado, por los pasillos resonaban pasos -¿hija? ¿eres tú?- una mujer que supongo es la madre decía con lágrimas vestía una yukata y no aparenta mucho tener edad adulta -s-sí mamá- la madre la abrazo mientras seguía llorando -has vuelto sana y salva, gracias a dios hija no tenías muy preocupados- algo está un tanto raro aquí, siento el ambiente un poco pesado...al voltear hacia el pasillo de donde vino la madre estaba un señor también de edad adulta se veía fuerte, me está observando... -siento haberme ido sin avisar...- Lucy también empezó a llorar, supongo que escapó de casa -por qué lo hiciste hija?- la madre se secaba los ojos y el que supongo es su padre sigue observándome sin hacer un sonido -quería...quería intentar ser- entonces fue interrumpida por el padre -¡basta! ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que renuncies a ser mercenaria? las mujeres no pueden serlo no en mi familia ¿entendido?- tch venga que merece el padre del año

-si padre...se que debo renunciar a mi sueño pero...- basta no lo soporto -que ridiculez- los tres se quedaron observándome -¿qué dijiste?- el padre me veía con cara de pocos amigos supongo que el sentimiento es mutuo -es una ridiculez que solo por ser mujer no pueda ser una mercenaria fuera de eso, lo que ES una ridiculez es que TU, SU PADRE fuerce a su hija a renunciar a sus sueños- no me contuve y dije lo que pensaba -...hija quien es él- estaba cerrando sus puños yo respondí haciendo lo mismo, no dejaré que me ponga un dedo encima sin que reciba dolor de mi parte -p-pues cosas pasaron resumiendo...el me salvo la vida...mas de una vez y yo...quería agradecerle dejando que descansará un poco antes que se fuese- el ambiente seguía haciéndose más y más pesado

-te agradezco haber cuidado de mi hija pero no necesito que un mocoso me enseñe a ser padre- se acerco a mí, la diferencia de tamaño era notoria -de mí no pero de alguna persona sí, como puede tratar así a su hija acaso es idiota o- rápidamente su puño se acerco a mi rostro reaccioné agachándome y patear su mandíbula -jeje buenos reflejos mocoso- salto hacia atrás y se toco el área golpeada -no fue un mal golpe viejo, lastima que no me dio- el padre solo hecho una risa ante mi respuesta -¿te importa si movemos esta "pequeña discusión" a un área más amplia?- hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera -je su casa sus reglas- le seguí con gusto hasta un área dentro de la casa que parecía ideal para peleas ya que era un espacio completamente abierto -Natsu... por favor no- Lucy y su madre estaban sentadas cerca de nosotros supongo que estarán observando -tranquila, dejare a tu viejo con vida jaja -traté de calmarla pero no se que esperar de él -ya veremos el resultado mocoso- el padre se había cambiado de ropa parecía tener ropa de entrenamiento de artes marciales -mamá hay que detenerlos- escuché al fondo la voz de Lucy -tranquila hija...¿sabes? a pasado tiempo desde que vi a tu padre tan entusiasmado- su madre no se oponía a esto así que por mí está bien

-¿lo ves? dejanos pelear bien viejo, ¿empezamos?- me puse en guardia, esta será una pelea sin armas así que tendré que confiar en mis puños -cuando quieras mocoso- el hizo lo mismo y me reto a empezar -ya que tanto lo pides- corrí hacia él a toda velocidad, antes de usar el aumento de poder quiero saber de que es capaz mi enemigo tal vez ni siquiera valga la pena usarlo -prueba esto- intente golpear su rostro pero enseguida tomo mi puño y me golpeo con su mano libre en el pecho -venga pequeño creí que durarías más- aghh solo ese golpe me ha dejado en malas condiciones no puedo dejar que vuelva a pasar mi defensa

-¿quien dijo que acabaste conmigo?- lo levante con mi cuerpo y lo lancé hacia atrás para crear algo de espacio -vaya vaya resiste mi golpe, me estoy entusiasmando- bueno ya que el primer ataque al rostro no funciono apuntaré más abajo -¡toma esto!- me acerqué y golpee su pecho pero el solo retrocedió unos pocos centímetros -y tu esto- me dio con una patada a lo que salí disparado un par de metros -¡Natsuuuu!- escuché los gritos de Lucy a lo lejos, no era momento de permanecer tirado en el suelo no puedo rendirme, el sueño de lucy... -t-tranquila, aún...aún puedo pelear- escupí algo de sangre y volví a mi posición de pelea -Natsu, el también puede usar esa técnica no te contengas- a ya veo la habrá activado después de que le golpeara por primera vez

-así es, tengo una técnica invencible mejor date por vencido niño- se mofo de mí, pero es la ultima vez que lo hace -je...¿la vejez te dejo un tanto sordo cierto?- bien es momento, impulso de poder actívate, tan pronto como se activo empecé a sentirme más ligero como si no hubiese recibido daño -ella dijo "también" ¿entiendes que quiero decir?- apreté mis puños los cuales dieron un chasquido de huesos -no es posible, yo tarde años en aprender está técnica ¿y un niño como tú también puede usarla?- esta vez fue él quien venía a atacar -los tiempos cambian- al igual que el hace unos momentos, tome su puño y contraataque exactamente igual a como él hizo -a y también dijo otra cosa... "no te contengas"- estaba arrodillado en el suelo cuando dije eso, le di con el codo en la parte trasera del cuello y cayo inmediatamente -oye Lucy...¿por qué no me dijiste que el podía hacerlo también? eso no fue justo- le grite para que escuchase ya que había una distancia considerable entre nosotros -t-tú no preguntaste, ¡idiota!- y tuve que conocerla...bueno hablando de ella -oye viejo, ¿sigues consciente?- esto lo dije con un tono más bajo para que las "espectadoras" no nos oyeran -si... esto aún no acaba solo...deja que me levante y...- intentaba levantarse pero sus músculos estaban muy cansados no podía ponerse en pie

-si como digas, entonces dime ¿si te derroto dejarás que ella siga con su sueño de ser mercenaria? el seguía esforzándose por levantarse -...sí, pero si yo gano...-logro ponerse en pie pero es fácil de ver que no le queda mucha fuerza -te casarás con ella- ¡¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?! -¡¿idiota y porque habría de aceptar eso!?- ok relájate seguro le golpeaste tan fuerte que empezó a delirar si, eso debe ser -eres muy fuerte...casi me derrotas y eres solo un joven sé que en el futuro serás el más fuerte de todos y solo tú podrás protegerla yo intente protegerla de su peligroso sueño pero mírala, seguro escapará de casa de nuevo para intentar de nuevo- ya veo...él solo quería protegerla y yo le insulté diciendo que era un mal padre... -disculpe por decirle que era un mal padre pero...- me puse justo frente a él, estábamos cara a cara -¿pero qué?- parece que olvidó que estamos en medio de una batalla -¡no pienso perder esta apuesta!- golpee su pecho muchas veces a gran velocidad y para terminarlo pateé justo en el centro de su cara -viejo delirante-

después de la pelea la madre de Lucy me invitó a comer estaba por rechazar la oferta pero mi estomago me jugó una mala broma y tuve que aceptar -no peleas mal hijo- dijo con un pedazo de carne en la mano -gracias supongo- la comida sabe deliciosa me pregunto si Lucy cocinará así de bien bueno no importa debo partir cuanto antes así que mis más sinceras disculpas madre de Lucy por no disfrutar de su comida -querida, ¿no agradecerás a Natsu? gracias a él tienes el permiso de papá para irte- Lucy estaba cabizbaja sin responder nada -oye Lucy ¿estás bien?- no pude evitar preguntarle -¿por qué me lo preguntas a mi?- mostro la cara, estaba llorando -pudiste salir herido en esa pelea ¿y para qué? ¿que ganabas con eso?- ¿por qué se molesta por eso? si ahora puede hacer lo que quiere -yo nada, pero ahora tu puedes hacer lo que siempre quisiste, es mi regalo de despedida- le sonreí honestamente pero ella solo pareció molestarse más -gracias por la comida- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de retirarse del comedor


End file.
